This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘BC6.1’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the unpatented variety known as ‘LK49’ which was the seed parent and the unpatented, commercial variety ‘Amsterdam’ which was the pollen parent. ‘LK49’ is relatively compact plant with wiry stems, relatively small leaves, relatively small sepalous florets, and inflorescences that are resistant to being damaged by conditions in commercial coolers. ‘Amsterdam’ is a relatively compact plant with relatively thick stems, relatively large leaves, and medium sized sepalous florets. The inflorescences of ‘Amsterdam’ are not particularly resistant to being damaged by conditions in commercial coolers.
The variety ‘BC6.1’ has large attractive inflorescences with relatively large sepalous florets, attractive sepal pigmentation and good commercial characteristics. The variety ‘BC6.1’ has pigmented sepals, and was grown under pH conditions that produce blue pigmentation. The color of the sepals changes as the plant ages. Below is a table comparing the new variety to similar varieties. The variety ‘Grace’, which is the subject of U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 12/930,413 was developed during the same cross as ‘BC6.1’ and has the same seed parent and same pollen parent.
TABLE 1patent applica-tion PendingU.S. PlantU.S. PlantSer. No.Pat. No.Pat. No.New Variety12/930,41318,59322,575‘BC6.1’‘Grace’‘True Blue’‘Galilee’Leaf size12 cm wide ×13 cm wide ×Unknown13.5 cm15 cm long16 cm longwide × 21 cmlongStemStems areStems areStrongStrongstrengthstrong butstrong butbenefit frombenefit frombeing stakedbeing stakedSepalUpperside ofUpperside ofBoth sidesR.H.S. 100 BPigmen-sepals is sepals is R.H.S.of sepalsa(blue group).tationR.H.S. 86 A63 A (red-are R.H.S.Produces blue(violet group);purple group);100 DpigmentationUnderside ofUnderside of(blue group).with relativelysepals is sepals is R.H.S.little aluminaR.H.S. 88 D63 D (red-(violet group)purple group)Sepal 60 mm to 7070 mm to 10050 mm to60 mmFloretmmmm60 mmSize
The new cultivar ‘BC6.1’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘BC6.1’ remains firmly fixed through three generations.